Io, loro e Sweeney!
by BonhamCarterFan23
Summary: Quando tre ragazze si trovano catapultate nel mondo di Sweeney Todd, riusciranno a portare un finale diverso, magari più felice?
1. Chapter 1

_Una piccola premessa: è stata una delle cose più stupide che abbia mai fatto, ma dovevo farla! I nomi delle tre ragazze non sono, ovviamente, quelli reali, ma sono presi da tre personaggi interpretati da Helena Bonham Carter: Cora in "Women talking dirty", Susan Ivey in "Novocaine" e Marla Singer in "Fight Club"_

* * *

**IO, LORO E... SWEENEY (PARTE 1)**

_(Parte la musica d'introduzione di Sweeney Todd. Titoli di testa del film)_

**SUSAN: **Ma che cavolo…?

**CORA: **Ragazze! Io questa nave la conosco! Siamo finite in Sweeney Todd!

**MARLA: **_(Sottovoce, a Susan) _Oh no, di nuovo questo film!

_(Cora si aggira per tutta la scena, in adorazione. Appare la nave di Anthony e Sweeney Todd)_

**ANTONY: **I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders –

**MARLA: **NOOOO! Fermatelo, il ragazzo con la voce da donna nooooooooooooooo!

_(Occhiataccia sia di Cora che di Anthony) _

**SWEENEY TODD:** No, there's no place like London...

**CORA: **SWEEEEEEEEEEEENEEEEEEYYYYY!

**SWEENEY TODD: **_(leggermente scocciato dalla ragazza) _Ehm… ci conosciamo?

**MARLA: **La perdoni, signor Todd, ma la nostra amica è un poco… ehm… emotiva

_(Cora inizia a farfugliare qualcosa sul fatto che ha visto Sweeney Todd dal vivo)_

**SWEENEY TODD: **_(che inizia a fissare la ragazza un poco spaventato) _Sì… capisco…

**MARLA: **Comunque io sono Marla, lei è Susan e questa è Cora. Possiamo unirci a voi, signor Todd?

**SWEENEY TODD: **Se proprio dovete

_(La nave arriva in porto. Cora si aggrappa al braccio di Sweeney e non lo molla nemmeno per un secondo. Susan e Marla intanto parlano)_

**MARLA: **Sue, dobbiamo fare qualcosa, hai visto la sua reazione quando ha visto Sweeney… io non oso immaginare quando vedrà il giudice…

**SUSAN: **Dici che darà di matto?

**MARLA: **Ricordati chi è l'attore che lo interpreta

**SUSAN: **Alan Rickman

**MARLA: **Lui. E ti ricordo che quando abbiamo visto l'ultimo "Harry Potter" al cinema, ogni volta che lo inquadravano lei iniziava a cantare "Sei bellissimo"

**SUSAN: **Ok. Tu ti ricordi le scene in cui appare vero?

**MARLA: **Sì, quasi tutte

**SUSAN: **Bene, dobbiamo impedire che lo veda.

_(Sweeney inizia a cantare "A barber and his wife", con Cora che ripete le parole in playback. Marla e Susan si guardano terrorizzate)_

**SWEENEY TODD: **There was a barber and his wife and she was beautiful... a foolish barber and his wife. She was his reason for his life... and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous. And he was naïve. There was another man –

**MARLA: **_(interrompendolo bruscamente) _Sì, tutto questo è molto interessante, ma ora è meglio andare, no?

_(Sweeney, Cora, che è sempre aggrappata al braccio del barbiere, Marla e Susan si incamminano. Entrano nell'emporio di mrs. Lovett, che inizia a cantare, servendo i quattro clienti. __Cora continua a cantare in playback)_

**MRS. LOVETT:**Clienti!

Wait! What's your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright I thought you was a ghost Half a minute can't you sit, sit you down, sit! All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come in for a pie sir? Do forgive me if my head's a little vague. What was that? But you'd think we had the plague. From the way that people keep avoiding! No you don't! Heaven knows I try, sir! But there's no one comes in even to inhale! Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them! These are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them! I should know! I make them! But good? No...The worst pies in London... Even that's polite! The worst pies in London! If you doubt it take a bite! Is that just disgusting? You have to concede it! It's nothing but crusting! Here drink this, you'll need it. The worst pies in London. And no wonder with the price of meat, what it is when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Men'd think it was a treat findin' poor animals that are dyin' in the street. Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop. Does a business, but I notice something weird. Lately, all her neighbors cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her! What a course, enterprise! Poppin' pussies into pies! Wouldn't do in my shop? Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick! And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick. No denying times is hard, sir! Even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more- Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty? It looks like it's molting! And tastes like...well pity. A woman alone...with limited wind. And the worst pies in London! Ah, sir…Times is hard. Times is hard.

_(Mentre lei canta, i quattro assaggiano i pasticci. __Sweeney lo sputa, Susan ingoia il primo boccone con una faccia schifata e allontana il piatto, Marla non lo tocca nemmeno. Cora si ingozza e mangia anche quelli degli altri, che la guardano inorriditi)_

**CORA: **_(A bocca piena) _Che c'è? Non sono così male…

**MRS. LOVETT: **Grazie, cara. Ora, chi vuole un bel bicchiere di gin?

_(Cora alza la mano entusiasta)_

**MARLA: **Grazie, signora Lovett, ma preferiremmo dare un'occhiata alla stanza di sopra. A proposito questo è il suo vecchio vicino di casa, Benjamin Barker, ma ora preferisce farsi chiamare Sweeney Todd.

_(faccia stupita sia di mrs. Lovett che di Sweeney)_

**MARLA: **Ah già, signor Todd, vostra moglie Lucy è stata violentata dal giudice Turpin e si è avvelenata. Inoltre lui ha adottato Johanna

**CORA: **Marla! Chiudi quella boccaccia!

**SUSAN: **_(a Marla, sottovoce) _Efficace, molto cattiva, ma efficace

_(Mrs. Lovett accompagna Sweeney Todd nel suo vecchio negozio, Susan e Marla fanno per seguirli, ma Cora le prende per le braccia e le ferma)_

**CORA: **Feeerme voi due! Di sopra ora non salite, è uno dei momenti più romantici del film e non ve lo lascio rovinare!

* * *

_Lo so, il finale è davvero deludente, ma inizialmente avevo pensato di scrivere tutto insieme, ma non riuscivo ad aspettare di finire per caricarlo. Per chi non fosse chiaro ed ha visto il film (a chi non l'ha visto sconsiglio di leggere, perchè tanto non capirebbe un emerito c****) mrs. Lovett e Sweeney Todd alla fine cantano "My Friends". _

**RINGRAZIAMENTI:** _Il più grande grazie va alle mie amiche Federica ed Elena, le mie personali Marla e Susan, che nonostante mi conoscano davvero da poco sopportano tutti i giorni me e le mi stranezze, GRAZIE RAGAZZE, SO DI NON DIMOSTRARVELO MA VI VOGLIO DAVVER BENE! _

_ps. se non vi piacciono i vostri personaggi domani vi do il permesso di accanirvi su di me, ok? _

B.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sono tornataaaaaaaaaaa, assieme a Susan, Marla e Cora. Ecco la secondo parte... spero che sia almeno un minimo decente!_

* * *

_(Mrs. Lovett, Susan, Marla e Cora sono in una stanza e stanno indossando dei vestiti adatti all'epoca, dato che prima erano tutte in jeans)_

**SUSAN: **Ancora grazie mille, signora Lovett

**MRS. LOVETT: **Di niente, ragazze, di niente

_(Cora si avvicina timidamente a mrs. Lovett)_

**CORA: **Ehm… mrs. Lovett… posso chiederle un favore?

**MRS. LOVETT: **Certo, tesoro, e chiamami pure Nellie

**CORA: **Sì… Nellie… ti dispiacerebbe provare a pettinarmi i capelli come i tuoi? Mi sembrano simili e mi piace molto come li tieni legati

**MRS. LOVETT: **Possiamo provarci, cara. Siediti lì _(le indica una sedia)_

_(Cora si siede e mrs. Lovett inizia a pattinarle i capelli. Dopo pochi minuti Cora ha la stessa pettinatura di mrs. Lovett)_

**MRS. LOVETT: **Ecco qua, perfetta.

_(Cora si guarda allo specchio e sorride)_

**CORA: **Wow! _(sottovoce a Susan) _ricordati di farmi una foto, quando torneremo a casa

**MRS. LOVETT: **Oh, è davvero tardi, dobbiamo andare al marcato. Una di voi ragazze potrebbe andare a chiamare il signor Todd mentre io cerco il mio soprabito?

**CORA: **Ci vado io

_(Cora sale le scale ed entra nel negozio di Sweeney Todd. Lui è alla finestra e sta pulendo i suoi rasoi)_

**CORA: **Signor Todd? Mi ha mandato la signora Lovett. Dice che è ora di andare al mercato

_(Sweeney prende la sua giacca e se la infila)_

**CORA: **Signor T… posso farvi una domanda?

**SWEENEY TODD: **Che c'è?

**CORA: **Come trovate la signora Lovett?

**SWEENEY TODD: **Lei… è davvero una vera signora

**CORA: **Sì ma… credete che sia attraente?

_(Lui non risponde e fa' per uscire dalla stanza)_

**CORA: **Signor Todd?

_(Sweeney Todd si volta)_

**CORA: **Nonostante tutto, siete una brava persona

_(Lui scende le scale e lei lo segue. Al mercato. Mrs. Lovett e Sweeney Todd camminano poco più avanti di Susan, Cora e Marla. Le tre ragazze parlano a bassa voce) _

**SUSAN: **Non ti seguo, Cora…

**CORA: **Massì dai! Sapete come finisce la storia, no?

**MARLA: **Sì, in poche parole muoiono tutti

**CORA: **A parte Anthony, Johanna e Toby, sì. Ma sapete che non mi è mai piaciuto questo finale, quindi voglio cambiarlo

**MARLA: **_(scettica) _e come cavolo hai intenzione di farlo?

**CORA: **Semplice, dobbiamo far innamorare mr. Todd e mrs. Lovett

**SUSAN: **E come?

**CORA: **Dobbiamo modificare gli eventi, come voi avete fatto per non farmi vedere il giudice Turpin, sì l'avevo capito, e per inciso, fatelo un'altra volta e vi sgozzo con le mie stesse mani. Comunque ho già un paio di idee… ragazze guardateli: lei è innamorata persa, e a lui lei piace, solo che non vuole ammetterlo

**SUSAN: **Tesoro mio, io l'ho sempre detto che tutte quelle fan fiction ti fanno male…

**CORA: **Non sei divertente, Sue, e comunque ho ragione io, dobbiamo solo fare in modo che le persone sbagliate non si trovino al momento sbagliato nel posto sbagliato

**MARLA: **E questo che cavolo vuol dire?

**CORA: **Allora, primo, Anthony non deve entrare all'improvviso nel negozio ogni volta che sono soli, secondo quella stramaledettissima mendicante deve stare lontana dall'emporio di Nellie, e ultimo… _(prende una pausa e sospira) _il giudice deve assolutamente morire il prima possibile, solo così Sweeney se lo toglierà dalla testa…

**SUSAN: **Cora, a volte sei davvero geniale! Io ci sto!

**CORA: **E' solo perché ho detto che il giudice deve morire o perché quello che faccio è giusto?

**SUSAN: **_(Ridacchia) _diciamo tutte e due…

**MARLA: **_(rassegnata) _Direi che a questo punto non posso fare altro che unirmi a voi…

**CORA: **_(Entusiasta) _Bene, ragazze, inizio missione "Cupido"

**MARLA: **Sì sì come vuoi tu, ma non siamo le Charlie's Angels, e nemmeno le Totally Spies, chiaro?

* * *

_Beh? Diciamo che l'idea di Cora è una dei miei soliti filmini mentali causati dalle troppe fanfiction... ma volevo che questa storia avesse un lieto fine :D_

**RINGRAZIAMENTI: **Sempre un enormissimo grazie ad Elena e Federica, che spero leggano questa storia. Vi voglio un sacco di bene!

B.


End file.
